Only the Strong Survive
by royalphoenix
Summary: The Abbey gets bombed, killing all but Voltaire, Boris, Boris’s wife and a group of children. This is the story of how the children survived.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Only the Strong Survive

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter:** 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are my OCs which includes Becky, Boris's wife and a blonde girl which you never find out her name. Also I wrote the song that's in this fic, so no stealing it. If you want to borrow it please email me, telling that you want to borrow it.

**Summary:** The Abbey gets bombed, killing all but Voltaire, Boris, Boris's wife and a group of children. This is the story of how the children survived.

* * *

The Abbey bells rung at exactly 4am, signalling for everyone to get up and dressed. The children all marched out of the dormitories, military style. They went down to the dinning hall, got their meagre breakfast and sat down. The boys were on 1 side of the room while the girls were on the other side. 

Boys and girls weren't allowed to talk to each other, yet 5 boys and 1 girl disobeyed that rule

As the last of the boys entered the dinning hall, a teenage girl with black hair that reached the middle of her back and plum coloured eyes looked up and nodded to the last 5 boys. The 5 boys nodded back at her. The girl turned back around and closed her eyes.

"Hello. Anyone home?" a blonde haired girl next to her asked, however the dark haired girl wasn't paying attention.

"Becky," the blonde said sternly. The dark haired girl opened her eyes and looked at the blonde.

"You coming?"

Becky nodded. She stood up and went back to the dormitory that she shared with the blonde, to prepare for the day of physical training.

* * *

As they lined up at training, the girls got separated from the guys. They both did a separate training schedule. The guys' teacher was Boris while the girls' had Boris's wife: a woman in her late 30's, early 40's with long charcoal brown hair, moss green eyes and the most distinguishable feature was her crooked nose. 

Becky tried her hardest to master a beyblading move, but she failed. Boris's wife grabbed Becky's arm and dragged her to the torture room. There, Becky got whipped.

Becky staggered to the showers after the punishment she received. She stripped off and stepped under the freezing cold water. She shivered as the cold water ran down her back. It soothed the whip wounds on her back though. She turned the shower off and as she finished getting dressed, the ground shook. The next thing she knew the Abbey sirens were going off. She ran out of the bathroom with her hair still dripping wet. She felt the ground tremble again. She ran down the corridors, nearly getting trampled by a lot of people who were running towards the exits.

"Tala," she yelled when she saw a mop of red hair. Tala turned at the sound of her voice and held his hand out to her.

"What's going on?" she asked as she took his hand and they began to run.

"The Abbeys getting bombed." Another quake came and this time it successfully knocked her into the wall with force.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she cried out in pain as she felt her lower left arm break. She slid down to the wall holding her arm.

"Go on without me," she said to him, her pain showing in her plum coloured eyes. Tala shook his head. He helped her up and led her down to their secret underground hide-out. Tala knocked on the metal door. They quickly rushed in as the door opened.

The quakes could hardly be felt from their secret hideout.

* * *

Becky sat down and held her broken arm again while she looked for a bandage. She finally found one and tried to wrap the arm up. Kai walked over to her, wrapped her arm up and made a sling for it. 

"Thanks," she said. She looked around the room and found that Ian, Bryan and Spencer were there as well. She walked over to their stash of food and drink, mainly water and vodka, that they had snuck down their during the last week so that they could have a midnight party that night. She began dividing the food and drink into rations.

"We'll have enough to last us about a week if we have 3 meals a day. We can stretch it to 2 weeks if we eat 2 meals a day and the ration size is smaller," she said. The boys nodded.

She squeezed some water out of her hair with her right hand, "I wonder if anyone else will survive."

"Voltaire, Boris and his wife are probably hiding underground like us," Spencer said. After that no one spoke for a few hours.

Ian looked at his watch, "It's 10.30. I'm going to sleep." He sprawled out on the floor and closed his eyes.

"He's got the right idea," Bryan said as he followed suit. The others turned the battery powered lamps off and sprawled out on the cold floor. Becky winced in pain as she laid down on her back. She didn't care though. She was alive and that was the main thing. Beside her was Kai. She couldn't tell if he was still awake. She yawned and stared into the pitch black ceiling, thinking of all the children, the boys and her fellow students that might have died or are going to die. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. More tears followed until she cried herself to sleep. Kai had heard her crying but before her could comfort her, she had already fallen asleep. He sighed. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Plum coloured eyes snapped open to find the room lit in a dim light. She could see that Bryan was the only one up. She stood up and quietly walked over to him. 

"Hey," she whispered. Bryan looked up.

"Hi," he whispered back.

"When did you get up?" she whispered. Bryan shrugged and looked at Ian's watch.

"About 5 minutes ago," he said. Becky nodded and sat down next to him.

"Do you think the bombings have stopped?" she asked as she stared at the ground.

"I think so," came a new voice. She looked up to see Spencer sitting up.

"Hey Spence," she said. Spencer nodded and moved over to the 2. Becky sat quietly watching the peaceful; sleeping forms of her other 3 friends. Kai yawned and stretched. He sat up and looked around. Next to him, Tala was sleeping on his side facing Kai. Kai rolled his eyes and moved. Becky's eyes moved down to Ian's wrist and looked at his watch. It read 4.10. Becky smirked.

"Heya everyone," she yelled. Tala bolted up and Ian winced at her yelling as she was yelling right next to him. Becky laughed at the 2. Tala and Ian looked at each other before glaring at Becky, which only made her laugh more.

TBC…

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** heya everyone. This was originally going to be a one shot, but I decided to split it up into 2 chapters. Please tell me what you think? Was it good, bad, shit, interesting? R&R. reviews are much appreciated. Luv Phoenix 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Only the Strong Survive

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T

**Chapter:** 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any beyblade characters. All I own are my OCs which includes Becky, Boris's wife and a blonde girl which you never find out her name. Also I wrote the song that's in this fic, so no stealing it. If you want to borrow it please email me, telling that you want to borrow it.

**Summary:** The Abbey gets bombed, killing all but Voltaire, Boris, Boris's wife and a group of children. This is the story of how the children survived.

* * *

Kai walked over to the door and tried to open in. Spencer saw what Kai was trying to do and helped him only to find that the door was stuck. 

Becky sighed as she sat down away from the guys. She was the only girl stuck in a room full of guys. She didn't mind it but she wanted a girl to talk to. She closed her eyes and quietly broke out into a hum. The guys stopped talking and listened. Becky opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"What song was that?" Ian asked.

"One that I made up myself. Its sorta explaining what we're going through," she said.

"Can we here the lyrics considering we aren't going anywhere soon," Bryan asked. Becky nodded.

**Everyday we train**

**Getting stronger and stronger**

**Only to be put to a test**

**A game of life and death**

**Only the strong will pass**

**Can we overcome this obstacle?**

**Or will we fall victim to our deaths**

**Chorus**

**Do we have the will to live?**

**Do we have the strength to go on?**

**Do we need to rely on each other for help?**

**Or can we make it on our own**

**Cause only the strong will survive.**

**I have been raining training all my life**

**Training this day**

**Yet I run and hide**

**Waiting for it all to be over**

**Am I being strong just sitting here and waiting?**

**Or am I a coward**

**Chorus**

**I know that this test means life or death**

**Will I survive?**

**Or will my suffering cease**

**Do I have to face it?**

**Or can I take the easy way out**

**Am I alone?**

**Or will there be others**

**Not wanting to get thrown into a game of life and death**

**Only to find out that you might not live**

**Chorus**

The boys clapped. They had never realised that Becky was such a good singer.

"That was good," Tala said, smiling. Becky blushed. No one had ever complimented her singing before.

"Thanks."

* * *

The rest of the day was in silence. Everyone was too busy think how they were going to get out. Becky yawned and sprawled out on the cold floor. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Her plum coloured eyes opened to the darkness of the room. No one was up yet. She sighed and got up, careful not to aggravate her back or broken arm. She leaned against the wall and stayed there. She watched everyone sleep.

Becky must have dozed off because Tala was shaking her a few hours later.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Tala replied as he stood up. Becky got something to eat. It was a meagre meal but she was used to it.

"Can we do something?" Ian asked.

"Yeah I'm bored," Spencer agreed.

"Well what do you want to do?" Kai asked.

"Play truth or dare," Tala said happily.

"Fine. one condition though," Becky said.

"What?" Tala asked.

"No dares can involve food or drinks," Becky said. The boys all nodded. They all sat down in a circle. Becky next to Tala and Kai. Ian next to Tala, Spencer next to Kai and Bryan between Spencer and Ian.

"I'll start," said Tala.

"Kai truth or dare?" Tala asked.

"Truth," Kai said, looking bored.

"Have you ever liked one to the girls at the Abbey?" Tala asked. Kai nodded.

"Who?" Tala asked.

"You only said have I, you never asked who," Kai said defensive. Tala mumbled under his breath.

"Ian, truth or dare?" Kai asked.

"Dare," Ian said nervously.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance," Kai smirked. Ian shot Kai a glare before he stood up and commenced the dare. Making everyone except Kai howl in laughter.

"Spencer, truth or dare?" Ian said, as he sat back down.

"Truth," Spencer said.

"Are you straight or gay?" Ian asked.

"Gay," Spencer said, shyly.

"Becky, truth or dare?" Spencer asked.

"Well I'm not one to back down from a dare," Becky said, confidently.

"I dare you to kiss Tala," Spencer said. Becky shrugged, turned to Tala and kissed him on the cheek. Tala blushed.

"Bryan truth or dare?" Becky asked.

Dare," Bryan replied.

"I dare you to pick dare to for the rest of the game.

"Done," he said.

* * *

The game continued for hours. Everyone was starting to become tired. Ian looked at his watch which read 11.10. Becky slept next to Kai again.

Kai was the first one to wake up the next day. He went to get up but found something heavy on top of him. He looked down to see that Becky was using him as a pillow. He smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

* * *

The days were long and boring. Everyone was to tired do to lack of food and water, to do anything. The following days were also like this. Becky slumped against the wall.

"I can't go on. I'm so weak," she said, weakly, as she looked up. Her eyes dart across the roof. They landed on a metal trapdoor. Becky weakly laughed.

"What's funny?" Kai asked. Becky didn't have enough energy to lift her hand and point said, "Look up."

Everyone looked up began to laugh. They were finally going to get out of there. Spencer pulled on the door and it creaked open. A tone of dirt and rouble began to flow into the room. Tala and Kai helped Becky to her feet.

"I'll go up first," Tala said. As soon as Tala moved away from Becky she fell to her knees.

"I told you I don't have the strength to go on," she said looking up at everyone.

"Bryan, Ian, you go up first. Becky will go up after you. Followed by me and Kai then Spencer," Tala said. Everyone nodded. Becky watched as Spencer lifted Bryan up the hole. Ian, being the midget that he is, also had Spencer to help him. Tala and Kai helped Becky back to her feet. Spencer lifted her up with Kai and Tala supporting her from beside Spencer. Bryan and Ian both pulled Becky up. Tala and Kai climbed up with no problem and the 4 boys helped pull Spencer up. Becky laid in the dirt.

"We're finally free," she said as she took a deep breath in.

* * *

They stayed in that spot for a few minutes, adjusting to the brightness of the sun. They slowly got to their feet, Becky had help from Kai and Tala, and they begun to slowly walk away from the Abbey ruins and the bodies that were scattered along the ground. Becky tripped over something. She looked down to see what she had tripped over to find the body of the blonde girl. She felt like she was going to be sick. There was dried blood all around the blonde. Her hair was mattered and she had deep gashes everywhere. Tala and Kai quickly pulled Becky away from the sight.

"As you all know, Balkov Abbey was bombed a week ago. The only survivors are Voltaire Hiwatari, Boris Balkov and his wife. There are however no signs of any of any children that might of survived the bombing," said a brunette reporter. The group walked towards the reporter. The brunette reporter turned around when the cameraman pointed to the group of teenagers hobbling towards them. They were in a terrible state. Dirt covering every inch of their skin. Their hair, oily. Their clothes, ripped.

"My apologies. A group of 6 teenagers: 5 boys and 1 girl, has just appeared from the ruins of Balkov Abbey," the reporter said as everyone begun to run towards the teenagers.

Becky sighed as she was placed on a stretcher. The boys were also placed on stretchers and were taken to the closest Russian hospital. The boys had only received a coupe, of bruises and scratches. Becky she was treated for the whip wounds and her broken arm.

Years past the Abbey wasn't rebuilt. The group of 6 visited the bombing site every year on the anniversary of when the bombing happened. They still couldn't believe that they, apart from Voltaire, Boris and Boris's wife, were the only ones to survive.

A tear slid down Becky's cheek as she placed a white rose down on the ground. Kai came up behind her, placed his white rose down and wrapped his arms around Becky's waist.

"I can't believe that it's been 5 years since the bombing," Becky said as she wiped a tear away.

"I know. It feels like it only happened yesterday," Tala said as he Bryan, Ian and Spencer placed their white roses next to Kai's and Becky's. They stayed there for a few minutes, remembering the people that died during the bombing before turning and walking away.

**The End!**

**

* * *

Royalphoenix:** so how was the 2nd part of this story? R&R. thanks to everyone who reviewed. Luv Phoenix. 


End file.
